


The Lion Pays a Visit

by llenclyen



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llenclyen/pseuds/llenclyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In line with my other works this is set in the 1950s.  Susan and Aslan finally have a talk.  Again this will be part of the main work eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion Pays a Visit

It had been a busy day, but most days were for MI 6 analysts. Susan arrived to an empty flat and took a moment to relish her solitude. Wendy had said something about pulling a late shift at the hospital, so she wouldn't be home for hours. Both Alice and Lyra had nocturnal activities, though Susan hadn't a clue what they were and, truth be told, wasn't interested. Dorothy was out for some interview so the night, at least for a few hours, was Susan's. A peaceful moment in her flat was a treasure she was rarely able to enjoy. The young woman lounged in an armchair for twenty minutes or so, savoring the quiet, before moving to the kitchen to fix herself a meal. She would be visiting her family's grave that Saturday, and had purchased the bus ticket before arriving back at her flat. The anniversary of their death was today.  
“Hello Susan.”  
She stopped dead, her back to the voice. She was not frighted, this voice was familiar. It was confident and kind, and one that she had not heard for a long time, not since her old life. Twelve long years for her. How much longer had it been for him? Decades? Centuries? Millennia? Far longer than her own duration.  
Memories came rushing back to her, the times she had spent with her brothers and sister. Outings with her parents. Happier days. She remembered the schooling she had had as a queen, training that she used regularly, but it had been a long time since she had needed it like she needed it now. His presence filled the room with an almost palpable pressure that was warm and sad. When he wanted her to, he could always make her know how he felt. Susan took a deep breath, controlled her breathing, relaxed her shoulders, and stifled her anger.  
“I have been worried about you.” He said.  
“I expect you have.”  
Her voice was distant and measured. Things had passed between them that she would not forgive, though he had once been important to her. The air in the room grew colder and more laden with sorrow.  
“Your family is doing well, though they miss you.”  
Susan took another deep breath and bowed her head, but would not turn and look at him or respond.  
“Would you like to come back with me?”  
Choking back a stray tear, Susan raised her head to the kitchen window.  
“Your offer is not to see my family again, is it?”  
“No.”  
She could still see signs of the war through her window. Buildings being repaired and those that were beyond repair.  
“Has someone used my horn?”  
“No, it has been lost.”  
He would, of course, be able to find it if he so desired. Nothing could stop him from doing anything. Susan often thought about that when she realized all the trouble that his lands had seen. How he would allow slavery, cruelty, tyrants, and other ghastly behaviors to flourish in his lands, sometimes for ages, before he actually did anything about it.  
“So, this offer, is for me to come back and simply live in your lands?”  
“Yes.”  
A cold fury was brewing in her, and without losing her composure, she gave vent to her emotions.  
“My family survived a war, in this world, more horrific than anything the White Witch ever did. My brothers, sister, and I, fought in two wars, which you could have prevented, in your world. After all of that, my family and friends were taken from me by terrible misfortune that had nothing to do with battles. A misfortune in which you decided not to intervene. I had to identify the bodies of Mum, Dad, Peter, Lucy, and Edmund, from photographs, because they were in pieces. They were not allowed coffins at the funeral, so I was unable to see their faces when I said goodbye. Because my family, and friends were dead, I was practically alone in that chapel. I only finished putting all of their affairs in order six months ago. You, yourself, for reasons you never explained, banned me from coming back to your world years ago. Now, you have delayed three years in my time to bring word of my family and friends. So, I would appreciate it very much if you would send my family my love, and get out of my home.”  
She was on the verge of wrath and sorrow by the time she had finished. Her eyes were moist and her throat tight. She took another breath and unclenched her hands. His weight in the room diminished.  
“I will come to you one more time.” He said.  
“I expect you will.”  
His presence vanished, and the flat was once again empty and quiet. She placed her hands on the counter and wept.


End file.
